The Last Encritmean
by ExtraChaos
Summary: Since the Gods' promise with Percy, Camp Half-Blood has been overflowing with demigods. But when a mysterious force arrives from the outer edges of the universe, he threatens war with his very brethren, the Gods, leaving one hero to hang in the balance.
1. Prologue

**This is a prologue… Don't judge my story based on this first chapter…**

**Author's Note:** I would like to point out that this is just the prologue to the story. Also I would like to say that this story takes place after The Last Olympian. I hope you won't be completely turned away by the prologue, but I needed to set up the story. I hope you enjoy the rest and I'll be looking forward to any reviews!

-ExtraChaos

* * *

Galayet, a beautiful green planet located in the Palatoe Galaxy, was your typical planet filled with life. The Encritmeans, which were the main species of the planet, bustled about their lives in a peaceful manner with the intent of always spreading happiness.

However on one day, The Landing, the Encritmeans happiness ended.

The Paine-Stiere, a violent subspecies of Galayet, attacked the Encritmeans with the intention of taking over Galayet.

Using newly created poisons, the Paine-Stiere easily found they had an advantage over the Encritmeans. Quickly, the Encritmeans tried to use brute force to bring the Paine-Stiere down, but they were all deceived.

Unknown to the Encritmeans, the leader of the Paine-Stiere, The Serpent, had managed to infiltrate a top secret Encritmean nuclear reactor base and steal the DNA of life. The actual DNA of life known as the DNAL. The most pure object that all life is created from.

From it, he shot pieces of it into the creatures of Galayet and turned them into monsters that had powers created from their enhanced natural abilities. Building his army from these creatures, he overran the Encritmeans and pushed them to the edge of extinction.

In a last effort, the Encritmeans built an escape pod in hopes they could save their species. But The Serpent wouldn't be satisfied until they were all killed. As the Encritmeans arrived at the pod to escape, they found The Serpent. Betrayed by one of their own, the Encritmeans were ambushed. Massive amounts of the defenseless Encritmeans were slaughtered as they retreated.

Fearing for the worst, the Encritmeans were about to give in when a young boy named Cal turned to face his attackers.

Alone, he fought off hundreds of monsters as the rest of the Encritmeans managed to make it to the pod. Believing he had destroyed his attackers, Cal turned to the pod. The moment he turned his back, he was immediately pinned down by The Serpent.

"Let the last Encritmean die", he hissed.

"I'm not the last", Cal laughed as The Serpent looked up to see the hatch close on the escape pod and it blast off into the sky.

"No!", he screamed as the pod disappeared in the sky.

"Ha! You'll never find them", Cal spat in his face.

"No", The Serpent coughed, "You will".

Cal let out a pained scream as The Serpent tore his way through Cal's mind, destroying his memory. Then with a laugh, The Serpent placed a small piece of the DNAL inside Cal.

With a satisfied laugh he spoke, "Rise my servant, The Chameleon. Find your brothers. Let me destroy them!"

With that, The Chameleon shot up into the sky and raced off through space to scour every planet and every moon in every galaxy.

The Serpent cackled as he released pure energy, destroying Galayet.

"I have won", he thought to himself, "I have won!"

Little did The Serpent know, that the DNAL had fully repaired The Chameleon's memory even though he was still under The Serpent's control.

-------------------

Light years away, the pod landed on a volcanic planet named Earth. It was there the Encritmeans started anew.

Bringing the gift of life, Earth became full of life. Forest began to grow, water began to flow, and the very first creatures began to roam.

In an attempt to destroy their past, the Encritmeans destroyed their memories and started a new species known as humans.

However, some of the Encritmeans had come in contact with the DNAL. These Encritmeans found themselves with unique abilities, ranging from manipulation of water to the ability to grow grapes and make wine. They also found that they had the unique ability that they could not perish.

The humans longed to be like the DNAL Encritmeans and began to start wars in name of some of the DNAL Encritmeans. Fearing that Earth may become like Galayet, the Encritmeans began to argue whether they should wipe the human's memories of their existence or let them worship in peace.

This created a stir in the DNAL Encritmeans, which ultimately led to the division of them into sides, Titans and Gods. The two sides despised each other and worked to manipulate the humans.

In a war, the Gods defeated the Titans, and took control of Earth. Imprisoning the Titans, the Gods worked to make Earth a peaceful place.

Eventually, the Gods began to grow close to the humans, and soon intertwined their fates.

---------

The rest of history is recorded. Of course we call them Greek Gods and Goddesses now. They sit on Olympus, and the Titans are locked away. Recently, a young boy named Percy Jackson was able to save the Gods and foiling the Titans plot.

And now you're sitting there nodding your head because you know the story.

At least you thought you knew the story…

**Review!**

**Author's Note:** I would like to point out that this is just the prologue to the story. Also I would like to say that this story takes place after The Last Olympian. I hope you weren't completely turned away by the prologue, but I needed to set up the story. I hope you enjoy the rest and I'll be looking forward to any reviews!

-ExtraChaos


	2. Mondays, What Can You Do About Them?

**The world darkens. A beast arrives from the outer realms of the galaxy. Unable to be stopped, it slithers through the darkness creating chaos. The Gods have seen nothing like this before. This is their end. Set after TLO. Rated T because I can.**

**Author Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (like everyone else on fanfiction). However, I do believe I have created a brand new, original idea. And like all great ideas, it came in the shower. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing…. Leave a review. I want to know what you think.**

Typical. The complete antonym to my poor, pathetic life. Sure, I may be the only one that can stop the next brute force that is trying to overturn the Gods, but that's foreshadowing of course.

My name is Jake. I'm about six foot with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm extremely muscular, but of course I lack any athletic talent. Oh yeah, I've never had a girlfriend. Go figure.

Now I know your thinking _blah, blah, blah. This is just an average my name is Joe story and this is my poor pathetic life… blah, blah blah._ But seriously, take a minute and relax. And if you still feel that way then by all means jump off the nearest cliff. Don't worry, I won't miss you. However, if you do feel like reading on then you have just become part of the end; the end of the Immortals.

So without further adieu, our story begins.

---------

My head hurts really bad, my vision is fuzzy, and I am completely exhausted. Why? It's the typical teenager excuse, oversleeping. Of course that would be fine if it had been a day earlier on Sunday instead of Monday! But stuff happens, and unfortunately for me it's always the worst thing.

So with six blocks to go and two minutes left until the bell rings; I'd officially declare myself late to school… again… lucky me.

Swimming in my river of doubt, I made it to school just in time for the janitor to make his rounds and lock all the doors.

"Great", I muttered as I considered my options and pounded my aggravated fist on the door.

Option 1: I go in the front door. Easy enough, except I have to make my way past old baldy, the guy with no life running the secretary desk. I mean for besides him being old and fat, he's got some of the best hawk eyes in the world. It's kind of creepy. Plus, I don't want him to phone home because "she" as in my mom, is having another one of her "episodes". And that's the kind of stuff I really don't want to get into explaining right now. So I guess that option is out.

Option 2: I beat the janitor to the side door. But then again he's probably already made it all the way around.

Option 3: I continue to consider finding a way in, or…

Option 4: I cut my losses, ditch my backpack underneath the poorly cut bushes out front, and use my lunch money to go see a movie or something. I guess I'm going with Option 4.

--------

You know how I tell you everything goes wrong in my life? Well it does because I found out I left my money had home, which means I've got no reason to ditch school.

I laid down behind the bushes and scoped the area like a sniper in a war. Squinting at the building, I heard a rattle toward my right in the bushes.

"Oh what is it now", I grumbled turning, "It better not be…"

My eyes connected directly with a timber rattler which was curled up about fifteen feet away from me.

"Snake!", I screamed in a pitch I never knew my voice could reach as I back up as quickly as I could.

Here's a little fast fact about me and snakes…. We don't get along. As simple as it seems it's true. I know your thinking… _Duh!?! Who likes snakes in the first place?_ But I seriously have had problems with them.

Still don't believe me? Picture this…

You're on a class field trip in kindergarten to your local zoo. You're having the time of your life there. You're laughing at the giraffes, your amazed by the zebras, and your being crapped and peed on by the goats in the petting zoo (which is always fun.)

You're just about ready to go when your teacher says the last place you're going is the reptile house. Everyone else is excited while you're busy trying to cover up the fact that you just peed yourself and now the smell has just blended with the goat pee in your socks. Wonderful.

You enter the reptile house and instantly your face is hit with the warm moist climate that they use to keep everything alive with. Everyone else of course is running around pointing and gasping at the turtles, iguanas, alligator, and geckos while you are standing there trembling with your pants soaked, staring at the snakes. That's one thing I never understood; if everyone hates them then take them out! But there's always one crazy person out there that forces everyone else like me to look at our phobias.

Anyways, I was standing there watching a zookeeper clean out the snake cage. And yes, it happens to be a poisonous snake. Well one guy is supposed to clean the cage while another zookeeper keeps the snakes back and the one guy who is "supposed" to keep them back is too busy starring at some hot girl outside the cage near me. And as I said before, my luck isn't the best. So of course a snake happens to slither out unnoticed (don't ask me how) and as if my luck wasn't bad enough, it managed to slip out into the main viewing able going where else? Toward me.

If I was normal I would have run screaming bloody murder like everyone else in the reptile house. But of course being a frightened little six year old, I stood there and peed myself again as the snake got closer. I don't know what it is with me and Death but it always seems like Death is waiting to claim me. So with only a few seconds left, I took the liberty of peeing on myself again (it's kind of repetitious.)

The snake hissed at me. And for some odd reason I hissed back. And it's not your average "I'm going to see how much spit comes out when I hiss", but an actual hiss, almost like the exact way the snake had hissed at me. I didn't have time to marvel at my self accomplishments because the snake decided to lunge. Don't ask me why it had this deadly intention of killing me, but it did. So naturally, I reached out as the snake was in mid-lunge and caught it with my hand. Yep, just like any normal six year old.

But the fun didn't stop there; as I handled the snake it began to squirm back and forth. Happily, I threw it sliding across the room. And of course my idiot self decided to run over it. With my hand outstretched, I stuck the snake in the side and it instantly went limp. Kicking it with my shoe, I found out it was dead. Amazed, I looked at my hand in time to see what seemed like fangs protruding from it before they slowly molded back into a normal soft six year old hand.

I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but there was nobody left. They had all ran out with the snake had first gotten loose. I wanted to run out and show my teacher what I had just done, but then it hit me that it wasn't normal for someone to kill a snake with their bare hand. So I've always kept that to myself.

Quietly crying to myself, I got up and walked toward the door. Stopping just before I exited, I wiped my tears from my eyes. Then, as my hand reached the door handle something slammed into me sending me rolling across the floor.

I looked around to see who had pushed me, but there was nobody else inside. Standing up, I brushed my pants off and went outside to be reunited with my group, who of course never realized I was gone.

So that's basically why snakes and I don't get along.

-----------

I stood up from the bushes and walked back toward the school.

"Mondays", I muttered to myself, "What can you do about them?"

And as I said that my luck actually did a turn for the good. My first block teacher had just opened a window directly in front of me and had not bothered to look straight out to notice me. Turning her back, I heard her mumble something about going down to get copies of the worksheet we would be working on.

I watched her leave and then looked down at my watch. Twenty minutes, that's all I wasted. So before my luck could change, I bolted for the open window. Half climbing and half being hoisted by my belt loops, I made it in to class.

Walking casually over to my desk, I tossed my stuff aside.

"Mondays", I mumbled to myself as I sat down, "What can you do about them?"

**Leave a Review.**


	3. Roses!

"Oversleeping?!? That's your excuse?!?", Erica snorted as I slammed my head down on my desk.

"Ya", I grumbled as I sat up and stretched.

"Mrs. Fujatle will never buy it", she said narrowing her eyebrows, "Probably since you're late at least twice every week."

I groaned, "You know Erica, I have a mother."

"I just worried about you", she snapped as she got defensive, "I like you too much to watch you wither away to nothing."

I held in my smile until she turned away from me. Erica may be the most beautiful girl, actually she's probably close to the hottest girl in school, but she can be a real nag. I mean if she would stop mothering me then maybe I'd get up the nerve to ask her to homecoming in the next few months. Otherwise, it's going to be me in the corner with the rest of the people that fail at life and will probably have no chance of ever getting a date.

Although, I'm probably not the only one in the school trying to get a date with her. She's so perfect. Her blonde curls tuck behind her ears ever so softly, her blue eyes swirl like the ocean, and other than that I really would just like to hold her in my arms. I really don't really know how you can put into words how amazing she is, but all I can say is she's perfect. She even…

"You know we have a test", Erica said turning back to face me.

"Wha…?", I said still zoned out.

"We have a test", she said slower.

"Mmmhh…", I responded dreamily.

"You're not listening, are you?", she said as she glared at me.

"What?", I said shaking my head, as I finally tried to listen to her.

"We… Have… A… Test…", she said slowly, annunciated every word.

"A test!?!", I screamed jumping out of my chair.

"Very good", she snorted, patting me on the head, "Took you long enough."

"Ya, well… I've got other things on my mind", I sighed.

"Really? Like what?", she said tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing", I said shaking my head, "Nothing important."

She gave me the puppy dog look. "You wouldn't be zoned out for nothing."

I sighed and shook my head, trying very intently on keeping myself from giving in. Biting my lower lip, I kept my feelings for her bottled up inside of me. It's not something I want to open up now, or something I wanted to open up for a while.

"Fine", she pouted before laughing, "Keep me in the dark."

"Sorry. It's just…"

"Whatever Jake, I don't care anymore", she murmured as she turned back to her desk.

"Great", I muttered to myself. The one girl who I think is amazing, and I make her feel horrible. I can't tell how many countless times this happens to me. One moment you're in the moment thinking about the girl, and the next you're words don't match with what you're thinking. I guess it's a guy thing, or at least I think it is.

"_You know, you can make her feel better"_, a voice in my voice cooed.

"Really and how's that", I thought back.

"_Flowers?"_

"Yes because I just happen to have flowers in my hands", I laughed in my thoughts as I closed my eyes.

"_You do."_

"I'm not going to be fooled by my own thoughts"_, _I laughed as I kept my eyes closed, "I'm not stupid."

"_Roses!", _laughed the voice in my head.

"Wow", I thought back but not intending it toward the voice, "I'm having an argument with myself. I've seriously gone crazy."

"_Crazy? Yes. But you'd do better to listen; it just might save your life."_

"I think I'll stop thinking now."

"_When did you start thinking!?!"_, the voice snorted at me.

"Hey! I'll have you know…"

"_Roses!"_, it screamed as I pictured a rose.

Suddenly, pain erupted in my right index finger. Opening my eyes, I could have sworn that I was holding a rose. But as I stared at my hand, I realized there was nothing there. Nothing at all. Nothing… except… Wait a minute! Staring closer at my right index finger, I saw a small red dot that slowly trickled its way down my hand.

"Did you see that?", I whispered over to Erica, who had opened up a book and started reading.

"See what?", she murmured back as she turned around and glared at me.

"Geez! What's with the look!", I shot back at her as I sat back in my seat.

"Well I was reading!", she spat as she rolled her eyes, "Well? What do you want?"

"Did you see what just happened?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand.

"Awwww… Did someone get a widdle paper cut?", she said sticking out her bottom lip before laughing.

"No. It's from a rose thorn", I said bluntly.

She stopped laughing, and sat silently for a minute before she murmured, "What rose?"

"Well… see… it vanished."

"Vanished", she said trying hard not to crack a grin.

"Yes", I sighed shaking my head. I knew she didn't believe me.

"You know the counselor is here today if you want to talk to her", she snickered.

"Just shut up", I said angrily as I slammed a frustrated fist on my desk.

"Whatever Jake", she said turning back to her book, "Just don't bother me unless it's something serious."

Wonderful. Not only have I been a jerk today to the love of my life, but now she thinks that I'm going crazy. I mean if I don't understand what's going on, who else will.

The door creaked opened as Mrs. Fujatle entered the room.

"Sorry it took so long class", she croaked, "But there was a paper jam and I had to call Mr. Wytosek down from the… Jake! When did you get here?"

"Well I…"

"Young man! Do you think this is funny to come late to class late every day", she sneered as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No, but…"

She threw her papers in the air and growled, "Mr. Elspy, I cannot believe that…"

"Do you want a rose?", I said automatically, not knowing why the words came out of my mouth or why I suddenly could make a rose appear again.

"Jason Elspy", she growled as she lowered onto all fours, "You smell so good."

Creepy! With a capital c, r, e, e, p, y! Number one, nobody and I mean nobody knows my real name except my mom. Nowhere in the records of the school is my name ever listed as Jason. Second… Why do I have a smell! Or more importantly… Why didn't anyone tell me I smelled good before? If they did I would have started wearing my mom's perfume years ago! Just kidding… No seriously, I was just kidding. You can stop laughing now… *sigh*.

Mrs. Fujatle started licking her lips and I could have sworn I was going to repeat my childhood and pee myself.

"_Roses!"_

"Ahh! Not you again", I thought back, "You decided the worst time to talk."

"_Roses!"_

"Okay if you're not going to help then shut up", I thought.

Mrs. Fujatle slowly started to walk forward on all fours toward me, letting out screeches and growls.

I looked over at Erica who hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. She just sat there and watched the front of the class as if Mrs. Fujatle was up there giving instructions on the test.

"Erica! A little help over here", I shouted as Mrs. Fujatle continued to creep closer.

"What?", she laughed without turning around, "Got another problem with a rose?"

"That's not funny! Seriously help!"

She turned around and rolled her eyes, "Sit down, your making a fool of yourself."

Ugh… Erica wasn't going to be any help, nor do I think anyone else will be helping me. Everyone else, like Erica, was acting as if nothing else was happening.

"_Frog!"_

"Shut up!"

My back hit the back wall; I had nowhere to go.

Mrs. Fujatle stopped and laughed, "It was only a mere amount of time until we figured you out."

"What?", I asked confused.

"Don't play stupid, you're already figured out", she cackled.

"_Roses!"_

I clutched my head as it pounded with pain. I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself that it was just a bad dream and I was really at home in my boxers watching the Dora the Explorer movie that I had stole from Netflix.

"_Roses!"_

I opened my eyes. Everything was still where it was when I closed them. I wasn't dreaming.

Mrs. Fujatle threw back her head and screeched. Then her body began to shake violently as she rolled over on to her back. Her skin on her arms and legs bubbled to a dark purple, her fingers turned bright red like blood, and her head turned to a full black with her hair falling out. Her arms grew twice the size of what they were. The sleeves of her shirt ripped out as a thin, leathery layer of skin stretched from her wrists down her arms and part way down her torso like wings. Her legs lengthened three times their normal length so they were eight feet long. Next, her feet ripped from her boots as razor sharp claws curled from her feet. Then, three foot long horns ripped through her skull. Finally, her body laid still.

"What the!?!", I screamed.

Screaming and shrieking, she started to flap her wings as she rose into the air. The ceiling restricted her from flying very high, which luckily for me meant that her legs and razor sharp claws dragged behind her. Unluckily for me, which as I said before that I have horrible luck, is that her head turned out to be the more dangerous end.

She opened her jaws and let out a huge blast of fire. Dodging to the side, I tried to run to the open windows.

"_Roses!"_

I was just about to reach up and jump out the window when Mrs. Fujatle let out a whirlwind from her wings and slammed all the windows closed.

Tugging on the windows, I found they were jammed tightly shut.

"_Roses!"_

Mrs. Fujatle let out another blast of fire as I rolled back toward the corner of the room.

"_Roses!"_

Mrs. Fujatle blasted fire to my right and left leaving everything red hot and not allowing me to escape.

"_Roses!"_

I was doomed.

"_Roses!"_

"Will you stop saying… Roses?", I thought as an idea suddenly hit me.

Closing my eyes I thought long and hard about roses. I opened my hand and I had a rose in my hand. Smiling, I closed my eyes and imagined roses again, only this time hundreds of them, raining down from the ceiling.

Screams filled the air, instantly letting me know that I had succeeded. Opening my eyes, I found the room completely covered with roses. The only problem was Mrs. Fujatle was still floating there not even fazed.

She opened her jaws again and instantly I could feel the heat starting to come up from her throat.

"_Frog!"_

Without second guessing it, I thought of a frog. Suddenly, I my legs felt super strong and I leapt up. Fire blasted beneath my feet, as I crashed upwards through the ceiling tiles.

It was completely black up in the ceiling as the only light came from the ceiling tiles I had just busted through.

I didn't have time to savor my success as Mr. Fujatle busted up through the tiles in front of me.

"You will die!", she screamed.

"Not if I can help it!", I screamed back as I waited for the voice in my head to say something again.

She began to open her jaws, and I knew what she was about to do.

I tensed and waited for the voice in my head to tell me what to do. But it said nothing. Then like a horrible dying scene out of a movie she let out a burst of fire.

I waited for the voice.

The fire was right in front of my face, singeing my eyebrows.

The voice said nothing.

Then I took the entire blast of fire to the face as I crumpled out of the ceiling and sprawled out on the floor of the classroom.

Mrs. Fujatle picked me up by the collar and licked her lips.

"I love a good snack", she laughed as she began to close her mouth around my throat.

The voice was silent, as I felt blood trickle down my neck and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest.

**Review!**


	4. Sheep!

Thank goodness for kids with hairy legs; that's all I have to say.

As Mrs. Fujatle's teeth met my flesh, a horn sounded from just outside of the classroom door. Naturally, I thought it was just the rest of the staff coming down for afternoon tea and to have a snack from the student body, but in fact in was just a kid with extremely hairy legs.

Coming in with a bow raised and an arrow notched, Mrs. Fujatle easily lost interest in me.

"Ah… a satyr", she hummed.

"A… what?", I said confused as I tried to ease my way toward the door.

"I love satyrs", Mrs. Fujatle continued, "They just seem to melt in my mouth."

The satyr didn't move; he just sat there poised, ready to shoot whenever necessary.

"Jake", he rumbled, "Get over here. You need to get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice", I yelled as I ran toward the hairy legged kid.

"_Stop!"_, the voice in my head shouted at me.

"As if!", I retorted, "You almost got me killed a few seconds ago. Screw you!"

"_Fool"_, it whispered as I found that I was suddenly not going forward. I was flying sideways!

I had just enough time to figure out that it was Mrs. Fujatle tackling me before my head smashed into the concrete blocks that they call the wall.

Then I blacked out.

---------

"_You idiot get up"_, the voice hissed in my head.

Opening my eyes, I found everything to be where it was when I blacked out; which means I blacked out for about a whole five seconds.

The satyr was still over by the doorway holding his bow and arrow. I guess he's not used to rescuing people because as far as I can tell he's all talk and no action. I mean seriously, if you're going to threaten the old hag by shooting her, then by all means go on and shoot her. Don't sit there and wait for mean to get beaten to a bloody pulp before you finally decide to shoot.

Mrs. Fujatle had flown back to her feet after tackling me. Apparently she was having a tough decision whether to kill me, kill the satyr, or kill me. That leaves two of the three chances bad for me. Fortunately, she chose the satyr.

As she lunged at the satyr, who let out a volley of arrows that came nowhere near Mrs. Fujatle, I ran toward the windows.

"Okay, voice do your thing", I thought.

"_What thing?", _it asked quizzically.

"This is no time for games!", I shouted at it as the satyr let out a blood curling scream.

Turning, I found that satyr on his back, desperately trying to hold back Mrs. Fujatle's jaws.

"Come on! Help me!", I shouted at the voice.

"_Hang on, a representative will be with you shortly",_ the voice said in an automated voice as elevator music began to play in my head.

"Fine!", I shouted as I turned back to the windows, "I'll figure it out myself!"

Flexing my fingers, I thought back to what happened when I thought of roses.

"_Ello! Thiss iss yor persss…onal represss…entative from America"_, the voice said in an Indonesian accent.

"Seriously! You're going to distract me while I try to save myself! Plus, you definitely don't sound like you're from America!", I spat back.

"_No, I am from New York. I live here all me life."_

"No, you haven't! I can tell because your grammar is horrible!"

"_Have you heard of our premium packages?"_

"Leave me alone!", I shouted aloud.

The room went silent as Mrs. Fujatle turned and looked back at me. The satyr laid half eaten on the ground with his bow and arrows broken in two.

"Fried satyr for lunch", she hissed, "And roasted demigod for dessert!"

Tensing my legs, I got ready for her to make her move. And it was a good thing too because as soon as she was done speaking she let loose a giant fire ball.

"That's it!", I shouted as I rolled to my left, "I'm tired of this! I'm going to end this."

"_About time!", _shouted the voice. But I didn't pay any attention to it; I was focused on saving my skin.

Mrs. Fujatle lunged and I easily rolled back to my right, thinking of something I could use to get away.

Then it hit me.

"Paintball!", I screamed as a paintball gun appeared in my hand.

Doing my best impression of James Bond, I rolled back and forth across the ground letting loose a pounding of paint balls.

Mrs. Fujatle screamed with pain, as blues, reds, pinks, greens, and yellow erupted across her body. But the fun didn't stop there.

As my gun ran out of ammo, I chucked it at Mrs. Fujatle imagining it going at the speed of a cannon blast.

The good news: I took out half of Mrs. Fujatle's face.

The bad news: Mrs. Fujatle was very, very angry.

"Die!", she screamed as she crashed into me and sent me sprawling out into the hallway.

Pinning me down, she clawed, tore, and ripped at my body.

Blood spurted from my torso as I desperately tried to throw her off of me.

"Your arm will make my puppy very happy", she laughed.

"I'm not thinking so", I retorted, "How about a nice taste of old hag in a can."

She was not obviously thrilled with the remark and broke my nose, sending blood racing across the floor.

As my strength started to leave I screamed, "Wait! Timeout! Please, hang on this isn't fair!"

Confused, she stopped and gave me a blank stare.

"I need a drink of water. All this excitement has gotten me thirsty."

She didn't know what to say. Or even for that matter, she didn't know what to do. So like I stupid little monster that she is, she let me get up and walk down to the water fountain to get a drink of water.

After taking about five minutes slowly sipping water she screamed, "What's taking you so long?!"

"Oh", I said standing up as I looked at my watch and pretended to be amazed, "I'm late for my dance lesson."

So as casually I could, I waltzed away down the hall toward the doors that led outside. I was about halfway there when she caught on.

"You tricked me", she squealed as she flew down the hall at me.

"Bingo!", I shouted pointing at her as thousands of bingo cards erupted from my finger.

"What the…?!", she screamed.

"Cement brick?", I thought quizzically, wondering if I could make that happen.

Sure enough it happened. As the bingo cards settled and Mrs. Fujatle could regain sight on me, a cement brick fell from the ceiling and struck her on the head.

"Glitter!", I shouted as a cloud of glitter erupted, obscuring Mrs. Fujatle's view. I was on a roll now.

"Sheep!". And just like everything else before, a flock of a hundred sheep appeared.

Crouching down and grabbing hold of underneath a sheep, I imagined the doors at the end of the hall opening and a knife.

As soon as the sheep saw the open door they bolted toward it.

Confused at where I was, Mrs. Fujatle began to fry sheep with her balls of fire and scream random angry words.

As my sheep ran by her, I stuck out my knife and sliced from her knee to her hip.

With a scream of pain and some cursing, she exploded into dust, leaving me to escape into the fresh open air outside.

Letting go of the sheep, I stood up and clapped my hands.

"Okay sheep", I said continuing to clap my hands, "Disappear!"

The sheep just stared at me for a minute like I was some moron that could magically make things appear before they all went and began eating the school's garden.

Shrugging my shoulders, I let them be. After all I'd had been through, I didn't care.

Quickly, I walked back inside, grabbed my bag, and left before any other strange things happened to me.

Walking down the side of the road, I reminisced the past hour of my life.

And here's what I summed up: I was late to school. My teacher freaked out. My teacher turned into some creepy demon thing. I almost die. Hairy legged kid named satyr saves me. I almost die again. Voice in my head is weird. Hairy legged kid dies. I almost die. I trick my stupid teacher. I almost die. Sheep! I survive.

Stopping for a minute, I reached down and pick up a penny from the sidewalk.

Shrugging, I continue walking and thinking about what happened.

All I can say is… It's a Monday. What can you do about them?

**Review!**

**Seriously, I don't have magical powers that allow me to read your mind and process what you're thinking…**


	5. Storms and Dreams

I would like to say that my incident at school was the last time I ever had something totally weird happened to me, but to my dismay it was only the beginning.

--------

After my tough morning, (do I have to mention that it was a Monday morning), I spent the rest of my day in the local park.

Exhausted from my "battle", I found a nice shady spot under a weeping willow in the corner of the park and collapsed on my back.

Throwing my shoes to the side and taking off my shirt, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Note to self", I said aloud, "Be happy to be alive".

"_You got that right",_ the voice in my head laughed.

"I feel perfect right now", I thought to myself as my eyes began to flutter open and close, "And I don't want it ruined by some stupid voice in my head."

"_Too bad!", _the voice laughed.

"Yeah", I sighed, "Too bad".

Then focusing my thoughts, I created a sound proof black box in my head and placed the voice inside it.

"Hey! What are you…", it yelled, followed by a couple of muffled screams as I sealed the box in my mind.

"Note to self…", I yawned and my eyelids slowly began to slide down across my eyes, "Don't open… black… boxes…"

And with one more yawn, I fell asleep.

------------------

I was on a boat in a cabin that faced out to sea. Not your everyday fishing boats, but a big boat like a cruise ship.

It was the middle of the night during a huge storm.

Shivering, I sat up in bed. If there is something I hate besides snakes, it's storms.

Rain blasted at the porthole window as I lightly began to walk across the floor of the cabin. The floor was wet, and not just a small leak that made a certain patch of the floor wet, but wet as in you're standing ankle deep in water.

The ice cold water seemed to cut through me, as all I wanted to do was stand there stiff. My muscles tightened and I continued to shiver as the water slowly rose.

I might have stood there to my death, but a banging on the door brought me to my senses.

"Jake!", yelled an unfamiliar voice, "We've got to get off! The ship is sinking!"

I didn't have to be told twice. I bolted to the door and found that I wasn't the only one on the ship. Crowds of people were running down the halls screaming and looking for their loved ones. I was about to run with them when I noticed a man in a black suit standing before me.

"Mr. Elspy we need to go", he said sternly has he gestured for me to go do the hallway.

"Who are you?", I said backing up into a wall.

"I'm…", he began before he was cut off by another person's scream.

"Who?"

"It's not important. What is important is that you need to escape this ship."

The boat shook violently as thunder boomed in the air.

"We need to go now!", he boomed as he grabbed my wrist and shoved me forward down the hall.

"But…", I stammered back as I tried to fight my way back to my room.  
A snake-like hissed came from down the hall followed by a bark of a very large dog.

The man's face turned pale before he yelled, "They've found us. Go!"

Running down the halls, we weaved in and out of the people running around as we headed farther down into the ship.

I didn't look back, I wasn't scared, and I didn't have a clue what was going on. All I knew was there was something after us; something after me.

As we got down toward the bottom there were no more people. But we continued to round corners until we came to a dead end.

Struggling to catch my breath, I suddenly realized there was no water down here.

"Why… is there… water… above us… but not below", I struggled.

He turned and looked at me for a minute and I could have sworn he muttered "magic", but he kept his lips sealed and placed his hands on the ground.

Another hissed sounded throughout the hall as the man continued to frantically feel across the carpet.

The hiss got closer and I found myself backing up toward the dead end.

"Come on!", I could hear him mutter, "Where is it?!"

I was about to scream when he yelled, "Here!", and ripped up the carpet to reveal a small trapdoor.

"Quickly", he whispered grabbing me, "Get in!"

He had just enough time to get in and bar the door down before something above us let out a scream.

"Come", he said pushing me father into the bottom of the boat, "The door won't hold for long."

"What was those things?", I whispered as we continued forward, "What were they?"

"A Dracaena and a Hellhound", he said without looking down, "Sent by the Fersza".

"Who?"

"The Fersza is the original name of the…"

Tearing and ripping sounds rung out across the room.

"The original name of who?", I asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Never mind", he whispered as we turned a corner, "We're here."

The room was lightly lit with torches that hung on either wall. It was breathtakingly cold, as my breath seemed to freeze in front of my eyes. There wasn't much else in the room, except for a shimmering purplish black oval in the center of the room.

"Is that…"

"Yes. A portal", he murmured.

The sound of wood breaking followed his words.

"I have a few minutes", he whispered as he reached into his pockets and knelt down beside me.

"Jason", he whispered quickly, "I thought you'd be safe here. But I was wrong."

A hiss flew down the hall."

"I need you to go through there and escape to safety", he said pointing over toward the portal, "We need you alive."

"Why do I need to be alive? Why are you sending me? Why don't you go?"

"I don't have the time to answer your questions. I'm sorry", he whispered apologetically, "But you'll understand soon. You just have to trust me."

Another howl and hiss echoed through the room.

"Okay", I whispered, "What do I have to do?"  
Pulling his hands from his pocket, he spoke, "Take this. This is the only important thing you need."

As I held out my hand he placed a small vial in it.

"Take this as soon as you get in the portal. No question about it. You must do it."

The hiss grew closer. I predicted we had less than a minute left.

"And take this", he said as he pulled something off from around his neck, "Never forget your past."

It was a small necklace with a small heart hanging off of it. Looking at the heart, it seemed to mold itself into different shapes and colors, changing right before my eyes. But then it melted into my hand and was gone.

"Where…!?!", I shouted.

"Don't worry", he said standing back up, "It will always be with you."

Then he walked with me over to the portal.

Stepping in, I found myself materialize in a cave.

I turned back to look back into the portal to watch the man to see if he followed me.

"I love you… son", he whispered as he tore his hand through the portal to keep me from coming back.

"Wait? Dad!", I thought.

As it began to disappear in front of me, I could hear the dracaena hiss, "Where's the boy?"

"He's gone. You're too late."

"You'll pay for the disloyalty to the Fersza", it hissed back.

"It doesn't matter! You've killed my people!"

"Yes", it laughed, "And now you're next!"

I screamed as the portal completely fizzled away. I was alone.

Opening my hand, I remembered what my dad said and drank the vial.

My vision instantly went black and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up. My head was pounding, my heart was screaming, and I was drenched in sweat.

Frantically turning back in forth, it took me a few minutes for me to find out I was no longer in my dream.

Sighing, I curled up into a ball.

I hate dreams, or at least I hate my dreams. They're never happy or imaginary like everyone else's. I don't go on a magical pony ride to a magic kingdom, nor do I ever eat my heart out at Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. Instead, I have dreams that make me wake up screaming and drenched in sweat.

Sighing again, I put on my shirt and shoes and looked around.

The sun was setting, and the air was cooling down. Night was quickly approaching. But not that it mattered of course.

I wasn't going to go home, not to see my mom. It was bad enough last night.

Instead, I wandered out of the park and down the city streets avoiding as many eyes as I could as I headed for the pedestrian bridge.

Reaching my favorite bench on the B.D. Legan Bridge, I threw my backpack down and curled back up.

I laid there gazing out at the water for about an hour before sleep again began to overcome me.

Letting my eyes slowly flutter shut, I silently wished for better dreams before I was fast asleep underneath the moonlight.

**Review!**


	6. I Get a Date

I awoke early next morning to find someone trying to loot my stuff that I had so casually dropped underneath the bench.

"Hey!", I shouted as I jumped to my feet and shoved the person onto their back, "What the heck are you doing?"

As the person stumbled onto their back, I noticed that it was a girl and it wasn't just any girl.  
"Really jerkface? You're going to just shove me over when I just want to pick up my hair tie," Erica said as she reached next to my backpack and picked up her hair tie.

"Oh my gosh", I stuttered as I held out my hand to help her up, "I didn't realize it was you."

Sighing she took my hand and I helped her back onto her feet.

"Here", I said as I brushed a little dirt off her face, "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah… okay…", she sighed, "I guess you didn't intentionally do it. I mean if I ran away from school and spent the night on a bench, I would be a little on edge too."

"Can we please not bring that up?", I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. It's your life", she shot back as she ran her hands through her hair and began pulling it back.

"Would you mind doing me a favor and hold this", she asked pleadingly as she held out her hair tie, "I'm afraid I might get punched if I set it down next to your bag."

"You're hilarious", I said sarcastically, taking the hair tie.

As she ran her hands threw her bright blonde hair, I could help but stand in awe. Here I was standing in front of this amazing girl. Any guy seeing me standing next to her with her light blue tank top and skirt would have been jealous. The thing I still didn't understand was why she always talked to me and not the sport jock guys. But hey, I'm not complaining. She's beautiful.

After she had gotten her hair pulled back to where she wanted it, I handed back her hair tie so she could finish tying it up.

We stood there for a couple of seconds staring at each other before I tried to break the silence, "So are you heading to school right now?"

"No", she smiled as she wrinkled her nose.

"You're skipping?", I said surprised.

"No", she sighed, "It's like four o'clock. School's over."

"Really?", I said looking at my watch in amazement, "I didn't realize…"

"Guys are so naïve."

I held my tongue. I wasn't about to argue with her.

"So do you want to go to the park?"

Surprised, I managed to stutter, "Park… with… you… us… together?"

"Yep, just the two of us. Unless you don't think you can handle that."

"No, I just thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"Well, I **can** cancel."

"Oh, I don't mean that", I said quickly as I tried to make absolutely certain that I was in to her.

"Good", she said, "I'll see you at six".

"Okay", I said trying to think of something nice to say to her.

She somehow figured out my dilemma and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later!", she smiled, "And don't disappoint me."

"Er… yeah… er… um…", I managed as I tried to get over the fact that she had just kissed me.

As she turned the corner, I gave a little jump for joy.

I had just got a date with the hottest girl in school!

-------------------

I looked down at my watch, and to my horror it read 5:37. The worst part was that I was still five minutes away from getting home and I had about twenty minutes before I had to meet Erica at the park.

As I sprinted the last few blocks, I wondered how I lost all my time. But I don't have to wonder too much because I know exactly why. It was between 5th Street and Santa Fe Lane where I got lost in the amazing ninety two inch, plasma, high definition tv. And if that wasn't captivating enough there was the final minutes of the Men's College Basketball Championship being played between Kansas St. and Kentucky. Between the tv and the game, I think I stood there for at least an hour before I realized how much time I had wasted. Now I was paying the price.

"Great", I muttered as I turned onto my street, "I get a date with Erica and her first impression of me is how late I am."

As I arrived at my house, I ran toward the side and hopped the fence into my backyard. I would enter the front door but my mom freaks out and thinks we're being robbed. So to make her comfortable, I enter through the back.

I looked down at my watch again, 5:43. At least my mom won't be home, I'm sure she's not particularly happy that I didn't come home again.

I slid the glass door open and stepped inside.

The dining room table was flipped, the couch had holes ripped in it, and shattered glass littered the floor where I stepped. Any normal kid would have been frightened for their life if they saw this, but for me it's normal. I'm just glad I wasn't here when it happened.

See, my mom has had these "episodes" ever since I can remember. Almost every month she goes off into these rants. It's not like a normal rant, it's more of a trance that she doesn't snap out of until morning. Some nights she's more aggressive; she flips tables, rips holes in walls, and does just about everything that would scare any home buyer away from ever buying our house. I think I may have figured out when her "episodes" happen. Usually it occurs with the…

I heard a distant rumble, as a familiar squeal of my mom's car turned onto our road.

I had to get what I needed and get out. The more I can avoid my mom the better. It also saves me the long and boring talk that would occur because of me not coming home.

I bounded up the stairs to my room as I heard the car pull into the driveway. Quickly, I threw open my door and frantically looked for a change of clothes. Throwing off my shirt and pants, I found a fresh set in my closet.

Spraying myself down with deodorant, I heard the car door slam. I had only about two minutes left until I had to go, unless she got the key stuck. Then I have five minutes.

I did a quick rinse with mouth wash before I ran and stomped on my shoes.

"Jake", my mom's voice wafted up, "Are you home?"

I guess I have to use my escape route out of the house. Quietly, I turned around to head to my window. As I turned all the way around, I almost let out a scream.

Laying on my bed and soaking my sheets with blood was the hair legged kid, the satyr, that had been killed trying to save me.

"Where did that come from?", I whispered loudly to myself.

"Jake", my mom called as I heard her walking around the house, "Are you home?"

I was completely stiff with fear from the dead thing laying on my bed.

"Jake?", my mom called again as I heard her walk through the kitchen.

I cautiously walked over to the body and flipped it over. Even more to my horror, I found that the satyr didn't have a face. It was like it had been ripped off and smoothed over with a layer of skin.

Something clicked to the floor as I shifted the body onto my chair next to my bed.

Reaching down, I found that it was nothing more than an average pocket knife. I flipped it open and examined the blade. It's blade was about two inches long and was filled with a lot of strange markings that looked like nothing I had ever seen before. But I didn't have time to continue looking at it because I could hear my mom starting to climb the stairs.

Quickly, I slipped the pocket knife into my pocket, and threw open my window.

"Jake are you in there?", my mom asked as she knocked on the door.

I took one last glance around my room and noticed a message written in the blood of my bed. Quickly reading it, it said, "_We are watching._"

The door started to creak open, and I dropped into the bush below.

Looking at my watch it read, 6:00. And with that I ran toward the park.


	7. The Trees Hate Me

Ten minutes later, I was sprawled out on a bench just outside the park. Gasping, I tried to catch my breath and wipe the sweat off before Erica had to see me.

Checking my watch again to make sure I didn't read it wrong, I mumbled, "Great. And it's not even a Monday."

Here I was, almost fifteen minutes late to what could be one of best moments of my entire life and I can't even make it there on time. At least there was one thing for sure; I needed a tic-tac because I was even gagging at the smell of my breath. But it's kind of late to worry about that now.

So without further adieu, I picked myself up off the bench and walked toward the entrance of the park.

-----------

Do you ever get that feeling that either something really good or really bad is about to happen? I do. Or at least I did when I turned into the park.

Something felt really eerie, as in something with nature. The trees suddenly seemed to rustle in the breeze, the clouds seemed like they began to darken, and it was almost like the grass began to tug at my pant leg. But for all I know, it could have been. Weirder things have happened to me.

But all those feelings vanished when I saw her. She was sitting in a light blue summer dress on top of a blanket near the creek. Her hair blew in the wind in such a beautiful way, that I could probably lose myself starring at her. But it was when she turned and smile at me with those sparkling blue eyes that I felt my jaw drop along with any other thoughts that didn't involve her.

As I walked over there lost in her eyes, I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face. Looking up I could see her laughing hard. I could only imagine how bright red my face was.

Getting up I dusted off my hands and shaken pride and tried to continue on my way to her without any other events that would make me look like a complete fool.

I was about fifty feet away when she stopped laughing and ran over to me. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, before I picked her up and carried her back over to the blanket.

As I set her down, she grabbed my leg and flipped me down onto my back.

"What are you doing?", I said surprised.

"Relax", she sighed as she sat on top of me and ran her hands through my hair, "You're too uptight. You got to learn when to just cut it loose."

I sighed and tried to ease my nerves; slowly I felt my muscles relax.

"There", she smiled, "That wasn't hard was it."

"No, I guess not", I smiled back.

Then we had one of those awkward silences where neither one of us knew what to say.

Trying to break the silence, I said, "You look amazing."

"Thanks", she said blushing before she got off of me and lay next to me.

I rolled to my side and brushed the hair out of her face. But she seemed to be uninterested in me and I could feel my chances of her liking me slowly slipping away.

"Jason…", she sighed, making me cringe at her using my real name, "What do you think of me? Like your true honest opinion of me."

"Well…", I started as I tried to piece together my words, "I think you're very…"

I felt as if I could feel her eyes burning right into my heart. I couldn't make her angry, that's just one thing I couldn't do.

Closing my eyes, I tried to make what I thought of her into words. Just when I was about to speak, I felt what I thought was her hand run through me hair a few times and then down my arm.

I couldn't lose focus now. She was probably doing this to distract to and get me to say something that I didn't want to say.

Sighing I tried to start again, "You're very…" I stopped as I felt something tickle my nose. Opening my eyes I found her head directly over mine, and she was starring down into my eyes.

"I'm very what?", she said cocking her head to the side, "What am I?"

"Beautiful", I said automatically as if someone had force me to say that. I suddenly couldn't feel my own feelings toward her. All I could feel was this strong attraction to her that made me want to bow down before her and do everything she said. As this happened to me, my eerie feeling of something going terribly wrong returned.

"I think I need to get up and clear my head", I started as I tried to move.

Quickly, I found her on top of me with her hands on my wrists.

"Why?", she cooed, "What's wrong?"

"I just feel that maybe I should…", I tried to counter but I could feel myself losing the strength to want to leave. Something was compelling me to stay.

"You should what?", she said as she tilted her head to the side.

"I really feel that I should get up", I said more urgently trying to shift her off of me.

"Stay", she hissed like leaves rustling in the wind.

"I need to get up", I spoke with my voice rising.

"Stay", she hissed again.

I tried to get her off of me but her grip was like an iron clasp. Frantically, I continued to throw her off of me but it was like moving a tree.

I look back up into her eyes and I instantly felt strength leaving my body. It was like she was pulling my soul from my body. I had to look away but I was so drawn to looking at her. She was so mesmerizing. But through all of that I managed to shut my eyes.

"No", she cooed, "Look at me."

I tried with all my might to keep them closed and barely succeeded.

"Such acute boy", she spoke with her words like blades of grass, "You could give up on the gods and live with me forever."

Crap. She said the "Gods" word. And that could only mean one thing. She was a monster.

I opened my eyes just in time to see about twenty vines protrude from her mouth and wrap around my head.

"One last chance", she screamed as the vines tightened around my head, "Leave the gods. Join me!"

I didn't even think about it. I instantly reached into my pocket and pulled out the pocket knife that I had found in my room earlier and did a hack job on her vines.

Hissing she reeled back and I was able to get onto my feet.

"You'll pay little demigod."

"As if", I snorted back, "I've killed one freak and I can do it again."

"The Demotle? She was nothing more than a pesky fly. You won't survive me."

"That's what you think", I said as I turned and sprinted toward the street.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I sprinted away from her. It wasn't until I was halfway there that I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder.

Her eyes made me stop. They were drawing me back to her.

In the split second that I gave her to attack, a tree root shot up and wrapped around my leg.

I used the pocket knife to hack at the root but to no avail. More and more roots shot up; pulling at my arms, neck and every other part of my body.

Slowly she glided over to me smirking.

"Give up yet demigod. Or should I kill you."

I was wretched onto my back. Roots and vines were tightly encasing my arms and legs keeping me immobile. I opened my mouth to scream. Big mistake. As my mouth opened vines shot down my throat and into my body. I could feel them squirming around inside my stomach as they ripped and pulled at my intestines.

Unlike the time when Mrs. Fujatle attacked, people actually noticed me getting attacked. However, they didn't stand a chance against Erica. Raising her hands she totally encased four people in vine-like cocoons.

"If you think I'm bad. Just wait until I open the cocoons."

I would have said something back, but I was still struggling with the vines.

"Behold my beauties", she said raising her hand. And if on cue, the four cocoons broke open and four creatures flew out into the sky.

One flew down next to me, obviously looking for a meal.

It looked like a giant beetle. It's mouth oozed with worms and dirt. Vines wriggled in and out of holes in its body. But Erica wouldn't let it eat; she wanted to finish me herself.

Raising her hands, vines shot up from the ground and created a bow and arrows. Raising the weapon, she pointed it down in my face.

"Prepare to die demigod."

Darkness began to close in around me as my body weakened and shuddered from the constant struggle with the vines.

Time seemed to slow. Erica pulled back the string in the time that seemed to be hours. Slowly her fingers began to open and let the string go. The arrow raced toward my head as I suddenly felt a surge of energy.

Focusing my mind, I put all other things out of my mind and thought of one and only one thing.

"_Fire!"_


End file.
